


Lullaby

by aquitaineq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Insomnia, One Shot, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve Rogers, Team Dynamics, Toni Stark Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquitaineq/pseuds/aquitaineq
Summary: When Antonia Stark grows ill due to her chronic insomnia, each member of the team take their turn trying to help her get a good night's sleep with varying results of success.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long after Steve had been saved by Bucky in DC and he'd managed to convince him to stay instead of run that the two of them and Natasha and Sam alike thought that maybe they should leave the capitol but to where?

Bruce and Toni were settled in New York City in what was formerly Stark Tower, now it had 'Avengers' plastered on it. 

Steve took that as a silent invitation and while Toni wasn't ecstatic about the Winter Solider in her abode she welcomed them and provided rooms. Soon even Clint and Thor were situated there along with Jane Foster and her intern/assistant Darcy Lewis. 

So yeah sure happy home or whatever! So everyone seemed to be except her because she couldn't FUCKING sleep! 

Ever since the wormhole Toni had become obsessed with trying to create a defense for the Earth. Aliens, world dominating aliens were out there in the universe and if they'd arrived once they could arrive again! So she worked day and night, her insomnia getting worse and worse. 

She knew the team thought her eccentric and full of it while they took care of each other, she stayed aloof. Part of her wanted them to see her, the real her, but then again she didn't want or need distractions from her work! 

When emergencies arose she answered the call to arms and as soon as the battle was over she'd have an SI associate sit in on debriefings for her, it pissed off the other team members for she paid the rent not Shield. Shield was trying to rebuild itself and had bigger problems than housing superheros. She could do that at least and quite easily. She never meant them to think that she felt entitled to skip certain duties just because she paid the bills, she was just so damn preoccupied; but the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. 

One day it all came to a head. She just couldn't focus anymore, she stunk and was starving. Wavering shakily on her feet she went to her private elevator and headed up to her penthouse, she hadn't been there for over a week! 

Opening the fridge all she saw was expired milk and rotten vegetables. Pouring the milk down the drain she stuffed a granola bar down her throat and took a shower. 

Slowly she realized she was standing in her shower fully clothed. Groaning she pulled off her soaked clothing and properly washed her hair. Stumbling out of the shower she brushed her teeth, combed her wet hair and going into her bedroom clumsily pulled on panties, bra, t-shirt, and sweat pants. 

Her stomach rumbled, she was hungry......the common kitchen! She had Jarvis order food for the team she made sure they'd always have food! In the fridge or the freezer, the order was to keep it full, there had to be food there, there had to be! 

Stumbling to the elevator she pushed the button and waited.

The team had just finished dinner and Natasha was in the process of putting all the food away. They were arguing in a good nature-d fashion over who should do the dishes when the elevator opened and Toni stumbled onto the floor.  
She blearily glanced over them all before approaching the fridge.

Clint remarked sarcastically, “Well, if it isn't the Queen of Sheba gracing us with her presence!” 

Steve frowned but then took notice that Toni didn't respond to Clint as expected, she just grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge, a basket of bread from the counter that Nat hadn't been able to pack away yet and began to make her way back to the elevator. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky and Bruce alike looking at her worriedly, something was wrong. Bucky seemed to make it a point to look at her any and every time she ever appeared so the fact that he sensed something put him on edge. 

He got up to approach her but before she could even make the elevator she suddenly dropped what she was holding, wavered, and fell backwards, flat on her back! 

Running forwards, Bruce got to her first, her eyes were open but she didn't seem all there. 

“Toni..Toni, when did you last sleep?!?”

She just muttered, “Can't sleep clowns will eat me.”

Bruce cursed, “Dammit, I told her to see a doctor!”

Steve frowned, he was the team leader he should know when a team member was ill, “What's wrong with her Bruce?”

The man just gave him a wary look, then nodded, “She can't sleep, just tosses and turns, non stop nightmares, people need to sleep or they can die, she's gotten to that point of absolute insomnia!” 

He didn't understand it all, but got that sleep was important. 

Clint frowned and looked a bit guilty, “Can she be given aids?” 

Bruce shook his head, “Toni has suffered from substance abuse, something she inherited from her father, she used alcohol and sleeping pills to get to sleep, she refuses to take any of that now.” 

Steve was upset he'd never know this about his team mate, “I didn't know she was going through all this.”

Bruce grimaced, “Toni doesn't want anyone to think she wants to gain attention from her weaknesses, she has been obsessed with coming up with some sort of defense for the Earth to protect everyone from otherworldly attacks. All she can seem to think about is the wormhole and what she saw on the other side, not that she'll give me all the details.” 

The team felt horrible for misjudging Toni and each one started to think of ways to help Toni take care of herself and get to sleep in a healthy fashion. 

They didn't have a choice they called paramedics and Toni was taken to a hospital. They drugged her and she woke feeling terrible. 

Groggily Toni opened her eyes, she looked around, felt around, a damn hospital! 

Groaning she wanted to cry when she'd realized she'd been drugged, she promised herself that it would never again come to that! 

Sitting up she reached to pull out the IV when she heard a growl...an actual growl! Looking up she saw Bucky, what the hell!

“Barnes? What are you doing here!?!”

He just reached forward and pulled her hands away from the IV, “Steve and Bruce had to leave, I'm here to look after you.” 

“I didn't asked to be drugged!”

The man frowned, “I'm sorry, the doctor did that, seemed to think it necessary.” 

She laid back down, head throbbing, she guess she felt a tiny bit rested, except for the chemical hangover; but what about next time, she didn't want to use drugs to get to sleep...not anymore. But even though she was so tired she couldn't sleep on her own! It was so frustrating, which is why she'd work as long and hard as she could, it was more productive than tossing and turning. 

Sighing and waiting, it was maybe thirty minutes later when Steve, Bruce, and a man in a white coat (a doctor she presumed) came into her room. She heard the doctor blather along about drug therapies and shit but she just ignored him. Bruce was more interesting with suggestions of massage therapy and aromatherapy. 

Either way she wanted out of here! 

“Look, can I go now!?!” 

All the men in the room looked at her in surprised, except Bucky, he looked proud. 

The doctor nodded, “Yes, of course, but this is a serious issue, you really should look at...”

She threatened to tear out the IV if a nurse didn't get to it, and one did, so she just nodded, “Yeah, yeah, doc, I'll have my assistant look into it!” 

Toni found her clothes, whipped them on in front of the men not caring if they saw her privates and began to storm out of the hospital. Steve was the first to stop her.

“Toni, I uh, look, we'll get a car ok.”

He was acting like he needed to treat her with kid gloves. She honest to god didn't remember passing out in front of the team so she was super confused and wondering why the hell he was even here! 

The three men walked her out and escorted her into a van that took them back to the tower. She just looked out the car window as the car made its way there and once there she tried to just dart off towards the elevator, hoping to make it to her workshop but surprisingly Bruce caught her and he muttered, “Toni, don't make me unleash the big guy!” 

Her eyes went huge and she instantly went limp, Bruce wasn't one to make idle threats and the hulk had already shown once that he was protective of her.

Bruce handed her over to Steve who picked her up gently and carried her red faced as they got into the elevator and arrived on the common floor. 

Bucky took notice of the team's reaction as she was delivered to the common floor in Steve's arms. 

He saw poor Toni try to force herself down, “Dammit Steve put me down!” she hissed when he refused to put her down, he just sat on the couch with her in his arms and she looked embarrassed as shit! 

He let her scrabble off and sit next to him but he didn't let her farther than that before he announced, “Toni is benched from the team.” 

They all looked shocked but Tony looked horrified and rather than screaming she just whispered, “What?”

Steve look contrite but then steeled himself, “Until you can at least achieve six hours of solid sleep at a time then you are benched! You can't be trusted to give the best calls if you are only semi conscious! 

She just stood up fast and angry, she looked like she wanted to shout and scream but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. “You can bench me, but you can't make me stop working!

Leaving in a huff she went off to her workshop. 

Steve sighed, “Lord, that woman is stubborn.” 

Darcy just happened to be there for their 'intervention' of sorts for Toni, she just hmmmed and the team looked at her, “I wager that the first among us who can find a way to get poor Toni to sleep six plus hours wins one of my grandmother's signature Dutch apple pies and the recipe! 

Now, they'd all enjoyed said pie when Darcy's grandmother visited not even two weeks ago, plus the incentive to get Toni to properly sleep really was reward enough, Darcy just had the brains to get them to realize that it'd help to try anything. 

Steve tried first, he found Toni in her workshop the next morning. He'd brought a change of clothing and coughing loudly he saw her look up suddenly from behind a console, “Oh, uh hi Cap, what's up?”

He tossed her the clothes, “Please change into these Tony and we'll go for a nice walk and breakfast. 

Sighing sarcastically she decided to be nice to the Captain. She washed up a bit in the bathroom and changed. Steve led her out of the building and she nearly hissed at the sun like a vampire would! She put on the baseball cap he'd handed her and tried to deal with the elements...she didn't like it! 

New York City was loud, dirty, smelly, and crowded, early in the morning it wasn't so bad but she didn't enjoy being dragged along Central Park. She did her best to be polite and smiley, she signed autographs for those that inevitably recognized them and tried to eat the breakfast Steve bought her, but in the end he had to carry her back to the tower piggy back style when she suddenly got all wobbly in her knees.

Getting her back she kept trying to apologize, “Sorry Steve, I-I just....” He put her down in the lobby and then carried her up bridal style to the common room, she fell asleep in his arms and she managed to stay asleep when he sat on the couch with her on his lap for another hour. But then Sam came in all loud and himself before he managed to see Steve's harsh look and she woke feeling awkward and just tried to get back to work. She tried to work on Stark Industries stuff but Pepper had cut her off to help with their endeavors. Of course, that didn't stop her from inventing. 

The next person to try was Clint, he felt bad for making fun of her so he tried something simple. He caught her sitting on her couch in her workshop, catching of course meant admitting he was lurking in a vent and then popped out suddenly. She pretended to be surprised, he knew that she let him lurk about, it made him comfortable and happy, something he had only just realized about her, that she liked others to be comfortable and happy. 

He came up to her and sat next to her. He didn't say anything he just manipulated her so she'd be lying next to him on the couch facing his chest, his back facing out to protect her from any threats, he hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back and began to hum soothing songs. It made her think of her favorite nanny and she appreciated the effort and she did fall asleep for a good three hours, it was a new record. 

Thor was next, he cornered her one night after dinner and followed her up to her suite. He insisted she take a hot bath, though thank god he didn't insist on bathing her himself (not that she would have minded because you know, it was THOR!, but he did have a girlfriend) once she was in her pajamas he tucked her into bed and regaled her with Asgardian bedtime stories and his voice did relax her but she only got four hours of sleep afterward tops before Loki inspired nightmares began to intervene, still, it was the new record. 

Sam talked to her, like really talked to her about what was bothering her and it helped, it really did but just not with sleeping! She got maybe three hours sleep afterwards mainly due to the crying that his counseling session had unleashed. But in the end she was glad, he was trying to help her with the underlying problems, he was a good guy, after that he had a special place in her heart and kept getting special treats. He wasn't just using some placebo, hoping to win a bet (which of course she knew of, even though she knew it was silly and harmless) he was trying to get to the root of the problem even if it didn't end up with her sleeping, but thinking of how to deal with it. 

Bruce of course had given her herbal tea to relax and led her in meditation and yoga sessions, she didn't mind it really, but her nervous energy wasn't easily satiated. 

Natasha took her to a spa, they got manicures, pedicures, massages, and she fell asleep during her massage but when she got home the woman put her to bed but she couldn't get back to sleep. She apologized to Natasha seeing as she made such an effort but the red haired woman just smiled and said, “We love you Toni.” 

She cried again that night, she was disappointing them, letting them down, if she didn't get better she wouldn't be able to fight with them! 

Frustrated she got out of bed and made her way to the common kitchen, long having given up on her own kitchen to provide for her.

She'd been banned coffee but no one was awake! She started to brew the coffee and began to half sing to it, “Oh precious nectar of the Gods, please don't forsake me, make me strong and productive, so that the world may become a better place!” 

When she was done she heard a snickering, turning with dread she saw the last person she expected to see......Bucky?

“Oh Jesus, are you going to tell on me to Steve?”

He shook his head, “No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you drink that coffee, you need to sleep.”

Groaning she muttered, “God, if it were only that simple!”

Bucky shrugged, “Maybe it is.” 

He came forward fast and grabbed her tight and slung her over his shoulder! She gasped and he headed to the elevator.

She felt a little smug, “My floor is voice activated only so haha!”

He shrugged, “Don't care, you're coming to my room.”

Damn, he had her on that, she struggled a bit but his grip was strong. Reaching his floor he carried her into his bedroom and dropped her unceremoniously on his bed. 

She grunted in surprise. Looking around she'd never been in his room. It was rather bare, but neat and the bed was comfy. A bit too comfy, she needed to leave! This was too weird for her!

Bucky stopped her getting up with just a look, she froze and whimpered. 

He started to take off her clothes, at first she thought ok, ok, it's just my shoes and socks and pants and whoa! 

When he started to take off her panties she tried to stop him, “What do you think you're doing Barnes!?!” 

“Bucky, my name is Bucky.”

“Okay, that didn't exactly answer my question.”

He ignored her and ran his hands under her shirt and deftly unclasped her bra and began to caress her breasts, gasping a little she tried to jerk away, it'd been a long time since she'd let anyone touch her like this. 

Bucky just held her still and gave her a deep look, damn he had gorgeous eyes, he bent down to kiss her and she melted. Finally starting to relax he finished taking off her panties, settled her in, and proceeded to give her the best oral sex she'd ever had! 

When he was done he adjusted her legs and finished taking off both of their clothes. Lying next to her he gave her a long hungry gaze, stroking one her breasts with his fingers he sighed and said, “Been wanting to see these again since you flashed me in the hospital.”

Toni blushed, she forgot about that, God help her! Bucky, Steve, the Doctor, even Bruce, she'd flashed them all! 

Bucky gathered her in his arms and pulled her into a slow and gentle kiss. She was lying on her side and he embraced her to him, his hands exploring her as they kissed. She just moaned happily, it felt good, she'd hadn't been with anyone since before Afghanistan. 

He grasped her thigh and pulled it over his hip, she gasped when he slowly pushed inside her, he kept the slow torturous pace until she starting begging him to hurry up and fuck her. Grunting he maneuvered her onto her back and rested her ankles on his shoulders and moved in earnest, each thrust hit true and she cried out, “Fuck Bucky, Jesus!” 

Coming hard crying out she found herself literally crying, damn. 

He gently pulled out and carefully removed her legs from his shoulders. He didn't say anything just gathered her into his arms and pulled the blanket over her. 

After calming down she finally fell into a real and deep sleep.

The next morning Steve caught Bucky preparing several bagels with cream cheese on a tray, there was already fruit prepared and he piled the bagels onto a plate one after another. Steve realized that there was a bit more than the super solider normally needed. 

The rest of the team was nearby but Steve for once didn't care about diplomacy, “So Bucky, you have a guest in your room?” He asked cheekily.

The brunette smiled, “Maybe, but if anyone tries to interfere I might kill them.” 

He started to walk away but then turned to Darcy, “Oh, I want that pie and the recipe so I can make it for my woman!”

Once he was in the elevator Steve asked, “Jarvis, how long has Toni been asleep?

“Ma'am has been asleep for a solid seven hours and counting sir.”

He laughed and half joked, “Damn I should have thought of that!

Darcy who had managed to witness the whole morning affair just laughed, “Well, sucks to be you 'cause I think those two are coming up with all sorts of cures!”

They both laughed and he kept smiling thinking about how this could be great for the both of them. Then he looked at Darcy's bright eyes and thought that maybe he should make some moves of his own.

Toni heard a noise and woke up comfy and warm for once. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, looking up Bucky had his metal hand on her and was gently shaking her awake, groaning she glared at him, “I thought you people were trying to get me to sleep!?!”

He laughed a little, “What you need is a proper sleep schedule, no more binges. Get up in the morning, eat, shower, work. Have lunch, work some more, eat dinner, enjoy some sort of mind numbing activity and then go to sleep....repeat!” 

The man did help her the night before so she decided to indulge him a bit...she ate the food he offered her, she took a shower and not caring what he picked out for her to wear she put it on and wandered off to 'work'. Which of course, meant going to her workshop or lab. The pants, bra, and panties fit fine but the shirt was kind of big, but she barely glanced at it.

Today she decided to see what Bruce was up to. 

Bruce looked up to see Toni wander in wearing an over-sized 'Army' t-shirt along her usual casual wear of yoga pants, sweats, or jeans...today yoga pants. He smirked at it a bit, he wondered if she even knew she was wearing Bucky's shirt. 

“Hey Brucie, how is it going with the hulk pants?” 

He was trying to create fibers that would allow his pants to stretch with him so he wouldn't always be naked during and after battle, Toni had given him a ton of resources and he was close.

“Pretty close Toni, just testing out some of the fibers your connections sent.”

She frowned, “Okay, kewl, great, Okay, so how do I deal with Bucky making love to me!?!” 

Bruce spit out his herbal tea, “Toni!”

“What, I used good language Bruce, I....It's just, this wasn't just some bet right?”

Bruce froze, “Well, there was some offer of Darcy's Grandmother's Dutch Apple pie to whoever could get you to sleep the longest, but Bucky seemed more interested in making it for you than actually getting it.”

Toni snorted, “Really a pie! I'm hoping its a really good pie!”

He snorted back, “Well, it was pretty good and Bucky demanded the recipe so he could and I quote, “Make it for his woman.” so I'm guessing you'll be trying it soon enough!”

She blushed at hearing that, twirling around in her seat she started to think hard, about a lot of things, Bruce just went back to work, used to Toni going off into la la land when she was out of sorts. Finally she just said, “Did you re-calibrate the processor to allow for flux of organic compounds, when combined with synthetic elements?” 

He nodded yes, sighing she thought again, “Did you try bamboo or pearl fibers?” 

He looked up, “No, just cotton, rayon, spandex, polyester, silk, linen, and velcra. Worth a shot, thanks Toni.” 

She just shrugged and failed to mention that she had cotton towels that were mixed with either bamboo or pearl fiber. Though the bamboo ones were more absorbent, the pearl ones were fluffier...but they didn't wash as well. 

“Okay, well, I guess I have to find some girls to talk to about Barnes, see ya!”

Bruce did stop her, “Toni....it wasn't a contest, we all wanted to see you get better so Darcy encouraged us to all try our best. It just happened that his best was...you know, that.”

She laughed, “Well, I appreciated everyone's efforts, I think everyone should get pie!” 

Darcy had emailed Bucky the recipe, he'd gone to the store, bought the ingredients, he used Steve's personal kitchen (his kitchen was bigger than his) to make the pie, but he was afraid to take it to the common room. He didn't want the others to dig into it, but he just decided to suck it up, it's not like he could get into the penthouse without Toni's permission and he hoped she'd be present for dinner tonight. 

So imagine his shock when he arrived on the common floor to find the team surrounding and devouring all sorts of pies. They'd been delivered that was clear, for a second he felt defeated until Toni approached him fast her eyes wide, “So soldier, that pie for anyone special?” 

He just smirked, “Yeah doll, it's for you.” 

Toni smiled and then pushed him back towards the elevator, “Come on, lets get to my suite, I don't want them touching my pie!” 

Sam looked up from his slice of blueberry pie, “thanks for the pie Toni!”

She just waved him and the others as they stuffed their faces with pie and ice cream, “Jesus, it shouldn't be so easy to keep them distracted!” 

Bucky laughed and joined her in the elevator. She gave him a long happy look, “That smells good.”

He gave her his best smoldering look, “Can't smell as good as you.”

He nearly expected her to snort, but instead she gave him a brain melting smolder of her own, “Thank you James.” 

She pulled him out into her penthouse seeing as the elevator arrived, but they spent a good minute staring at one another. 

Leading him to her kitchen he saw that she had the table set with good china and crystal glasses.

“All right, lets do this whole dinner thing I'm supposed to do properly!” 

Turns out she could cook and he could bake! It wasn't anything too fancy just penne a la vodka, bread, and salad, but really good and he ate it all. 

She had to make due with what she actually could scrounge between her place and the common kitchen. Bucky seemed to like to like it fine, his pie was amazing and they watched a bit of television before getting ready for bed. She liked to shower at night, well when she was in her best form she showered twice a day, why she couldn't say, she just liked going to bed feeling clean and showers woke her up in the morning.

Bucky was fine, she has made sure he'd had pajamas if he needed them. She wasn't sure whether or not to be disappointed when she saw him wearing them, but to be honest, she kinda actually felt genuinely tired for once, a good tired.

They crawled into her bed together and she just cuddled up to him and he put his flesh arm over the arm she wrapped around his chest, and somehow she slept, it only lasted six hours but that was progress! 

She woke, visions of otherworldly attack and also of a metal hand strangling her. She didn't tell Bucky it wasn't fair to him, it was just her own insecurities had caused her to dream of her kinda lover strangling her.

The next day went much the same, except she focused on work in her workshop and the team had dinner together and then watched a movie, “Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S.” 

She'd wished she'd seen the first before that one but Bucky promised to watch it with her. 

Again they went to bed and she find herself mostly tired but not really enough so once Bucky was settled and probably asleep she tried to sneak out of the bed to go down to her workshop, but the bugger wasn't really asleep and caught her and pulled her down!

“Bucky!, 'cmon', if I can't sleep normally let me work a bit more!”

He just shook his head, “NO, you worked all day, try to read or we talk and/or snuggle.” 

She giggled, “Really, talk and/or snuggle?”

He gave her a serious look and she shrugged. She snuggled up to him and said, “I have nightmares about people killing me, I know... I know it isn't real, but it's enough to ruin my sleep for the night.”

Bucky sighed, “Who is killing you?”

Toni shrugged, “Just people!” 

He was quiet when he asked, “If it's me, just say so Toni!”

She kinda lost it, “Fine! I've dreamed of you strangling me like...l-like my Mother.” 

Bucky froze and jerked away from her, “Jesus Toni, I......I'll go, I am so sorry, I really am, I...” 

He stopped talking and got out of the bed so fast, he nearly tripped and fell on his face, he tried to rush out the door to the elevator but suddenly found it wouldn't open. 

“What the hell” he grimaced before turning to find a new route but in doing so he came face to face with Toni.

“I've known for awhile that the winter soldier killed my parents. But I was willing to give Bucky a chance, I don't think I was wrong, but you still need to be patient with me.” 

He choked a bit, “Toni...I, Jesus Christ, I am so sorry.”

She looked down, “Bucky, I never would have let you anywhere near me if I thought you enjoyed what Hydra made you do, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you like that though.”

He shook his head, “I murdered your parents Toni, yes I was following orders, but I remember doing it, I wasn't mindless, I know I wasn't given a choice but ......I might do the same to you someday, I don't deserve to be around you!”

Toni just grabbed his wrist and then to his surprise Judo flipped him so he'd fall to the floor and then she sat on top of him, “Hey....I don't give a shit about your past, I've decided that now, I love you, I forgive you!”

Bucky cried and so did she, they pressed their foreheads together and just tried to process their emotions, before taking it to the bedroom where he held her all night long and they talked until they both managed to fall asleep.

Steve groaned watching as Bucky suddenly came back home with him from a job and grabbed Toni and began to kiss her like there was no tomorrow! Then the man just threw the woman over his shoulder, Toni giggling like mad, and they disappeared into the elevator! 

“Jesus, those two have been insatiable!” 

He frowned but then found himself face to face with Darcy, she just looked at him oddly and said, “You up for horror movies, it is October after all!” 

He just nodded and followed her, horror movies let to snuggling...right?

“Sure, I'll bring the popcorn.”


	2. silly one shot to this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one shot extra!

Steve and Clint stared at the scene, finally Clint asked, “Do you think we should ever really bring this up?”

Steve shook his head, “I'm not sure either of them would like us too, this seems like their own special moment.”

Looking ahead the two men saw the Hulk, who had his own special 'playroom' in the tower, down below nice and safe and he was currently holding Toni in his arms, he'd found her injured during a battle and she'd drifted in and out of consciousness but was currently passed out sleeping peacefully in Hulk's arms, it had been over nine hours and counting! He was bound to win the silly bet but they both vowed not to tell anyone about what they'd seen! 

The Hulk just gazed at her, like a man holding his newborn baby, he rocked gently, and Toni had woken up in her room the next day wondering how she had gotten the best sleep of her life!?!


End file.
